


The Owl House: Enemy Of Demons: Dates And Debts

by SuperDj8204



Series: The Owl House: Enemy Of Demons [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Date, Demons, F/F, Gus is the wingman, Love, Ship, Sister-Sister Relationship, curse, date, we dont talk about what Hooty did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDj8204/pseuds/SuperDj8204
Summary: The Owl House: Enemy of Demons Series #1Within the mystical world of the boiling isles, Luz the human witch has grown close to another young witch known as Amity. A friend of Luz, Gus, soon notices this growing relationship and wishes to set a date for the two.Now, Luz has to worry about this soon to come date and the future between her and her rival turned friend, Amity.At the same time, Eda The Owl Lady has a debt to pay. With the help of her closest companion, King, and her sister, Lilith, the three must face a dangerous demon.Will Luz be able to get closer to Amity?Will Eda survive the demons of her past?Come find out!Within The Owl House!Warning: This story features themes of Luz x Amity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House: Enemy Of Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Within The House

Within a world, a different world, a world somewhere near ours, but further away than anyone of us can reach, within that world, sat a house.  
A large house.  
The house.  
The Owl House.  
The Owl House that sat within another realm of witches and magic, and sat hidden within the Boiling Isles. A house with hidden pasts and soon to be seen futures.  
Within the house, sat a human.  
Something different to the world she was in. A human that was accidentally brought over and was now being taught magic from the most powerful witch in the land.  
A human named Luz.  
A girl that was a little weird, even for this world's standards, but was proud of it. She didn't seem to care much about what others thought.  
She sat on the ground within the house. The walls around her were filled to the brim with objects ranging from wanted posters of her teacher to other souvenirs from the past.  
There were many strange objects in that house that Luz liked.  
Some of them had been taken from her own world.  
It should've been hard for her to decide which one was her favorite.  
But she had already decided her favorite a while ago.  
Her own The Good Witch Azura book.  
It was from her own world.  
And the object that led her to the boiling isles in the first place.  
It was one of her favorite possessions.  
And she loved to share the wonders in it with others.  
Including at that moment.

Luz held the open book in her hands.  
She read its multicoloured pages out loud as she had her back against the red couch behind her.  
"Just then, when things seemed to be getting worse," Luz excitedly spoke as she smiled widely. "When nothing could get any better whatsoever! When there seemed to absolutely, positively no hope at all of the good witch," Luz's excitement couldn't grow any larger. She was practically bouncing with anticipation where she sat. "Just at that moment-"  
Suddenly, another voice was heard.  
"This is my favorite part!"  
Almost as a snap back to reality, Luz turned her head to see another young girl laying on the couch behind her.  
A girl with green hair and yellow eyes.  
Amity.  
The girl that used to be on uneven terms with Luz. But one life threatening adventure later, they became friends.  
Close friends, one could say.  
"Oh...Really?" Luz asked.  
She was so into the book, that she somewhat forgot how Amity was reading with her, looking over her shoulder.  
"Yeah!...Did I interrupt you? Sorry."  
"N-no! No! It's fine. Let me continue."

Clearing her throat again, Luz continued with, "Just then, as the dragon of Dion slammed its claws towards the defenseless Azura, a sudden blast of fire came from the creature's side." Then, Luz attempted to deepen her voice as she said, "The dragon roared 'No! My only weakness, skin burning fire!' as it crashed into the side of the cave they fought in."  
Amity couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Luz turned to her, surprised.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing! Just....I like the voices you put on."  
"U-uh thanks..." Luz looked away, trying to hide the small blush on her face. She kept reading with, "Azura looked to her side to see the one and only Hecate! With her staff pointed at the dragon, Azura knew she was the one who helped her. Azura smiled at Hecate as she said, 'You came back!'  
Hecate grinned and said, 'I couldn't leave my favorite witch to die.'  
With their staff at the ready, the two witches prepared to fight together! The dragon of Dion slowly raised itself back up and with a breath of fire, prepared to attack!"

Just then, a quiet, ringing noise was heard. Luz turned to Amity to see her pull out her scroll phone.  
"Aw crud." Amity whispered.  
Amity stood from the couch as Luz followed and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I have to go." Said Amity. "This was fun, though. I can come back tomorrow. Do you want to keep the book? You can keep reading without me. I haven't finished it but I would rather keep reading with you."  
"Really?...Why?" Luz smiled.  
"...D-don't get the wrong idea. I just like the voices you put... that's it.  
Anyways, keep it with you."  
"Thanks. Bye, Amity!"  
"Bye." Amity then looked over Luz to see a shaking cardboard box.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
Luz turned around to see the box.  
It soon tipped over as a shorter, male witch with darker skin fell out of it.  
"Oh, Gus? He just wanted to look through some of the human stuff here." Luz explained.  
Gus, hearing his name, looked away from the box as he waved to Amity.  
"You're going? Bye!" He said.  
"How long has he been here?" Amity asked, concerned.  
"The whole time! I was in that box!"  
Gus smiled.  
"Oh...and how much did you hear?"  
"All of it!"  
"....Alright. Just... don't tell anyone about this or I will find you!"  
"Sure thing!" Gus smiled, seemingly un-phased by the threat.  
Luz then turned to Amity. She waved and said, "Bye."  
"See you later." Amity smiled as she left the house's front door.

Luz watched Amity walk away for a bit. She then turned back around.  
She had a smile on her face.  
She felt nice seeing Amity.  
Thinking about Amity for a bit, a small blush covered her face.  
"Ooooo!" Said Gus.  
Luz snapped out of it as she realized Gus was still there.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Someone has a crush!"


	2. Seeing The Signs

"W-what!?" Luz took a step back.  
"Who has a crush!? I don't have a crush! Who told you!? With who!?"  
"You! And Amity! You have a crush on Amity!" Gus smiled.  
The blush on Luz immediately grew.  
"I...I don't!"  
Just then, from the open door, a stretching owl that was attached to the door, Hooty, stretched himself out of the front of the door and to Luz.  
"Did someone say a crush? Hoot hoot?" Hooty asked.  
"Yeah! Luz has a crush on Amity!"  
Gus said.  
"Oooo! You know, I'm pretty good at getting dates myself. There was this one time, where-"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Hooty. Anyways, we need to do something to get Luz and Amity together!"  
"Hold on!" Began Luz. "Even if I liked her, she wouldn't like me back."  
"Oh, she totally likes you back!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah! I mean, she wants to wait on reading the rest of the newest book of a series she loves just to read it with you!" Gus started bouncing in place.  
"Oh, that didn't mean anything! She said she just wanted to hear the voices I put on!"  
Gus raised an eyebrow.  
Even Hooty looked unconvinced.  
"Really?" Asked Hooty. "Your voices?"  
"....Well....Maybe there was a little more to it. But I'm sure she doesn't like me like that!"  
Hooty then said, "Well, how can one know if they do not try?"  
"....I guess you're right. That sounded pretty smart of you, Hooty."  
"Thank you, hoot hoot. Now, I must be on my way to roll in some mud now."  
Hooty stretched himself away from Luz and outside.  
"....So...does he also follow his genius with stupidity?" Asked Gus.  
"Usually there is no genius to begin with...." Answered Luz.

Up the stairs of the house, within a different room, sat the owl lady.  
Owner of The Owl House.  
The most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles.  
The witch that had been on the run for who knows how long.  
The witch with the curse.  
Eda.  
She was locked in battle.  
Eyes filled with fury.  
With determination.  
She was ready to strike down anyone that stepped in her way.  
She faced her opponent.  
She didn't look away from him.  
The small, mostly black creature.  
The King of Demons.  
His yellow eyes pierced into Eda's own. Within him, the same determination.  
The same fury.  
In their hands, was the key to victory.  
The King made his move.  
He grabbed a card.  
And placed it down onto the table in between them.  
"Go fish!" King yelled out.  
"....Go fish? I thought we were playing Uno." Eda said, confused.  
After a moment of silence, King growled as he climbed onto the small table and knocked down the stack of playing cards.  
"This game was stupid anyways!"  
King roared.  
Eda nodded as she stood and said,  
"Yeah...Wonder what's the kid up to."

Just then, the door to Eda's room slammed open as Luz and Gus ran inside. Luz yelled out,  
"Eda! We need your permission!"  
"Since when have you asked me for that?" Eda asked with a smirk.  
"...That was one time!"  
"That was two times, actually. The time when you brought your friends here and the time with Owlbert."  
Just then, Owlbert, Eda's small, brown owl, landed onto her shoulder.  
"The Owlbert time was mostly King's fault." Refuted Luz.  
King laughed as he said,  
"It's funny because it's true!"  
"Guess you're right." Admitted Eda. "What do you want, kid?"  
"Yeah! Spit it out!" Yelled King. "Can't you see we're doing something very important right now?"  
"We were playing Uno."  
"We were playing go fish!"  
"Uh...okay?" Said Luz. "We were-"  
Just then, she was pushed out of the way by Gus as he said,  
"We're gonna plan a date! Here!"  
Eda stared at Gus for a bit, then at Luz as she said, "You know, you could've gotten someone better."  
"Oh no! No me!" Yelled Gus. "I wouldn't date her!"  
"Wait what?" Asked Luz. "Why not?"  
"Yeah? Is she not good enough for you?" King asked, in a mocking voice.  
"Yeah? Why wouldn't you, witch boy?"  
Eda asked. Even Owlbert gave Gus a dirty look.  
"No! It's not that! It's just..."  
"You wouldn't date my kid?" Eda asked.  
"Of course I would! I mean, if I had to choose between dying and kissing her-"  
"Oh! You're going there now!?"  
King yelled.  
"I wouldn't date her because I know she has a crush on Amity!"

"....Amity?" Eda asked. "....Well, you could've done worse."  
"Yeah!" Said King. "You could've ended up with that guy!"  
Luz sighed as she said,  
"Guys, please stop tormenting Gus and just tell us if I can set up a date with Amity here!"  
"Alright, alright, you can. Like I said, you could've done worse than her.  
Just don't fancy up this place too much. I want to come back to my house, not a five star restaurant."  
"Oh, it'll probably just be like when she usually comes."  
"But more romantic." Gus said, moving his eyebrows.  
"....Sure. Now get out of here," Said Eda. "there's important matters I have to attend to." Eda said as she grabbed a card away from Owlbert, who was trying to eat it. Luz smiled as she waved and said,  
"Okay! Have fun with your card game! Tell me who wins!"  
Luz ran out of the room as Gus quickly followed.

Eda, King, and her Owlbert were left in the room alone.  
King grabbed a stack of cards as he said, "Finally! Now, back to our game of...Go fish? Uno? Go Uno? Uno fish?...Guno?"  
Eda smiled as she said, "King! There's much more important things to attend to than some dumb card game. And it's very important!"  
"Is it dangerous?" King asked, a smile growing on his face.  
"Very dangerous!"


	3. Very Dangerous

Eda and King walked through one of the towns of the Boiling Isles.  
Eda wore a red hood over her large head of hair, disguising herself from others. King sat on her head.  
"So... Where we going?" Asked King.  
"Danger!" Answered Eda.  
"Yeah....but where?"  
With a sigh, Eda said, "There's an old debt I have to pay. The deadline is coming up and I couldn't do it with the kid around. It's far too dangerous for them."  
"How bad could it be? Plus, Luz has that ice stuff, doesn't she?"  
"That doesn't matter. I can't let her get hurt. She's too young...."  
Eda then slowed down as she thought.  
"....I don't know how I could live with myself if I let her get hurt..."  
With a deep sigh, Eda continued.  
"So...Who did cha' need to repay?"  
King asked, still clinging to Eda.  
"Years ago, even before I knew you, me and Lilith made a deal with someone. What we got out of it, that doesn't matter. But I have to go repay them. Or else...."  
"Or else what?"  
"... I'm not sure. But we can't find out."  
"We? I'm pretty sure this is more of a you problem."  
"Yeah but you're stuck with me."  
"....You're right. Keep going."

Eda continued past the many creatures and stands that filled the town. She didn't pay much attention to them and they didn't pay any to her either. Sometimes she wondered if they ever knew who she was when she walked by. She wondered if they did, why wouldn't they report her to the Emperor's Coven.  
To her sister.  
Her sister...Lilith.  
Oh no...Lilith.  
She was also a part of the deal.  
Would she be there?  
She would have to be.  
But what would she do when she saw Eda? Eda had been on the run from her for years. All because she chose not to be in a coven.  
Those stupid covens.  
That was what caused all these problems.  
If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be on her way to repay her debt.  
But then again, if it wasn't for her being on the run, she would've never met Luz. So, Eda had to admit, some good did come out of it.  
She just hoped some good could come out of her current mission.....

Eda slipped into an alleyway In between two buildings.  
"So...Is there where you going to pay?"  
Asked King.  
"No. I have to find where they are now. The creature I owe likes to travel. So, I have to meet a friend who knows who goes where."  
Eda stopped by a wooden door.  
She knocked on it a few times.  
There was no answer....  
"....Hey!"  
Eda slammed her hands at the door.  
"Open up, Hern!"  
Sounds of removing locks were heard from the other side of the door.  
Eda pushed the door open as she and King entered.  
The door quickly closed behind them.  
The inside was dark, lit by small candles all around.  
In front of Eda, behind a wooden desk, sat a creature.

It seemed to be like a lizard.  
It stood on its hind legs.  
Long spikes stood out of its back, breaking out of its green skin.  
The candle light reflected off of its shiny armour that covered its chest.  
It looked to Eda.  
A smile filled its face.  
"...Eda!"  
"Hern!" Eda smiled.

Hern, the lizard creature, left the desk he sat at and approached Eda.  
"Y-y-you know him?" King asked, desperately clinging onto the back of Eda's cloak.  
"Oh yeah! Me and him go way back. If I ever needed to track down something or someone, I would come to this guy." Eda laughed.  
"It's been a while. So, as the kids say nowadays, what's up?"  
"First of all, don't say that. You're old."  
"Oh."  
"Secondly, I need to track down someone."  
"Ah! But of course. You don't ever come to see your old friend unless you need something from me."  
"Oh! No! It's just-"  
"I'm kidding! Where has your wonderful sense of humor gone?"  
"It left when she got old!" King yelled.  
"I'm not old! I'm...wise!" Eda smiled.  
Hern laughed as he said, "There it is!  
Now, what did you need me to track?  
...Do you finally need me to track down your kid? Did she finally run away?" Hern smirked.  
"Very funny. She would never. Also, I know your little game. You try to put a track on whoever you can so you can turn around and sell their location later on."  
"Track?" Asked King.  
"Yes. This slithering lizard can place a track on whoever. Then, he can find their location in a heartbeat. He makes money by selling these locations to whoever is willing to buy from him. And if you dare step foot near my Luz, let's just say I'm going to have some new leather boots."  
"Fine, fine, you got me." Hern admitted. "You know me well, owl lady. However, you must be careful around me, old friend. You see, haven't you thought that I might have a track on you? I could sell it to the Emperor's Coven for a lot."  
"You know as well as I that you're not powerful enough to track me."  
Hern began to laugh.  
"Correct once again! I see nothing gets past you, Eda. So, where were we?  
What exactly did you want to track?"

As Hern returned to bus desk and sat, Eda neared and said, "It's important. Dangerous."  
"An old debt?"  
"Exactly!" King said.  
"Ah, but of course. You're always getting yourself into trouble, Eda.  
Even when you were young. Anyways, I'll get you what you need. There's someone else waiting to be let in, I sure hope you don't mind them being here." Hern looked up to Eda from where he sat.  
"Just don't say my name."  
With a nod from Hern, another door soon opened as a hooded figure stepped out and into the room.  
Something about her.  
It was familiar to Eda.  
But she wasn't sure why.  
The figure stood near Eda as the two faced Hern and his desk.  
"So...What or who did you need to find?" The lizard looked back to the two customers.  
In an instant, both spoke at the same time. The two hooded creatures said,  
"I need to find the Face Thief."

The two turned to each other, surprised.  
"....I know you." Eda whispered.  
The other figure took a step back.  
With her right hand tightly on her staff, Eda used her left to create a small circle in the air. From it, a gust of wind blew out. It pushed some objects down and blew out some candles. But most importantly, the hood of the other flew off.  
Eda couldn't believe it.  
"....Lilith?"  
Eda took down her hood.  
King was knocked off and fell to the ground.  
"....Eda." Lilith, the green eyed, dark dressed, blue haired witch said.  
The two witches, the two sisters, looked into each other's eyes.  
Neither were sure what to do next.....


	4. Preperations

Luz and Gus walked through the same town. It was getting dark.  
"Are you sure we should be out at this time?" Luz asked.  
"Oh yeah! It's fine!" Said Gus. "I've been here at night all the time! You can trust me, it's completely safe."  
"Yeah...safe." Luz nervously laughed as she thought she saw a small creature quickly being eaten by a larger one.  
"Okay, so if we're gonna set up a date tomorrow, than we're gonna need to plan it out."  
"Well, it doesn't have to be too much of a date. Like, how about....I don't know, just doing it as normal?"  
"Then that isn't a date at all. That's just the same as when Amity normally comes over."  
"That doesn't seem too bad."  
Gus stopped and turned to Luz as he asked, "Why don't you want to do it?"  
".... I'm just worried that she'll be put off if I said it was a date."  
"Then she doesn't have to know! Just tell her like if it's completely normal."  
"Lie to her? I...I don't want to. Not again. Even if it's for something small like that."  
Just then, Gus spotted Amity and two others walking with her.  
"There's Amity! You can invite her over!" Gus yelled.  
"What? N-no! Plus she already knows, I don't have to invite her!"  
"If you aren't going to do it, then I'll do it myself!" Gus ran by Luz and towards Amity.  
"Wait! Gus! No!" Luz quickly followed.

Amity walked along side with her siblings. They were both older and had green hair. Emira was a female while her twin, Edric, was male.  
From the corner of Amity's eye, she spotted Gus nearing.  
"Hey! Amity!" He yelled.  
Amity turned to Gus, confused.  
"Uh, hey?"  
"You know how you're going over to Luz's tomorrow, right?"  
"....Yeah?"  
"It's going to be a little different. Not by much! But just try to dress a little better than you usually do." Gus winked as he ran away.  
Amity was left confused.  
"Was that an insult?"  
Luz then ran by as she stopped and said, "Hey Amity! Sorry about Gus. I was just making some plans and....Uh, just sorry about that."  
"Oh, that's alright." Amity smiled.  
"Alright...See ya tomorrow! Hi Em! Hi Ed!" Luz ran back to Gus as Amity, Edric, and Emira waved.  
As Luz ran, Amity thought she heard her say, "Gus! Don't tell her about the date!"  
"....Date?"  
Amity couldn't believe it.  
....Did she want to believe it?  
Then, she felt a slight shove of her shoulder as her brother Edric said,  
"Woah! Did she say date?"  
"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Emira. "Our baby sister is going on her first date!"  
"N-no! We must've heard wrong!" Amity yelled. "It can't be a date! She wouldn't want to date me!...Would she?"  
"It sounded like she would!" Edric smiled.  
"We have to get you prettied up tomorrow!" Said Emira.  
"Oh! And you need some beauty sleep also. You have to look the best you can for your girlfriend!"  
"Sh-she is not my girlfriend!"  
Amity yelled.  
"Alright, alright, what ever you say." Shrugged Emira. "Just say hi to your girlfriend for us."  
Amity's face became a bright shade of red as she began to get angry and embarrassed.  
"Careful there, lil sis." Warned Edric. "You don't wanna pass out."  
Amity took a deep breath, calming down and removing most of the red from her face. Although, a bit of red still remained as blush.  
"Let's just go." Groaned Amity.

"Gus!" Yelled Luz as she followed him.  
"Come on!" Said Gus. "We gotta grab a few supplies!"  
Gus grabbed Luz's arm and pulled her to a few stands.  
"We need some decorations to fancy up the place." Gus explained as he bought some candles, fancy looking forks and spoons, and other items.  
"Look at this one!" Said Gus as he held up a candle. "It's scented!"  
Luz took a sniff.  
"Woah! It smells so nice. I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells."  
Luz and Gus looked at each other for a moment.  
"....Should we?" Asked Luz.  
"It's quite obvious we shouldn't but I still want to...."  
"Same. Amity and Eda are my only impulse controls....Neither are here."  
"I'll pay you to try it."  
"You don't even need to pay me."  
Luz quickly took a bite and spit it out just as quickly.  
"Ew! Ew! Does not taste as good as it smells!" Luz yelled.  
Gus laughed.  
"You actually did it!?"  
"Of course! I wasn't lying about the impulse control thing!"

After Luz cleaned out her mouth, the two continued.  
"We're also gonna need some food. Something fancy! I can put together something!"  
"Do you even know how to cook?"  
"It can't be that hard!...Right?"  
Luz only shrugged.  
The two ran around the small market in the town. Gus grabbed a stack of what seemed to veggies. However, they all seems to be different colours than what Luz knew.  
"Are those...safe to eat?" She asked.  
Gus only shrugged.  
He then gave Luz a large piece of bagged meat.  
As Luz held it, she thought she felt it move. Worried, she asked,  
"So...meat in this world can't move by itself, right?"  
"No...Well, some can."  
"....Can this one?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely!"  
Luz quickly handed the meat back to Gus, shaken by the event.

The two now held large bags of items.  
"So what are we even going to do?"  
Asked Luz.  
"I was thinking since there's no school overmorrow, she can stay a bit longer than normal. So, I can set a fancy dinner up! Maybe you two can snuggle a bit after or whatever sounds nice!" Gus suggested.  
"You think she'll like that?"  
"Well...I hope so!" Gus smiled.  
"That isn't very reassuring."  
"You know her better. What do you think?"  
Luz stopped and thought.  
"I'm...I'm not sure. But I want to try!" Luz smiled.  
"Yay!" Gus cheered.  
"Why do you want to help me so much anyways?"  
"Because! There hasn't been a human and witch relationship in so long! Being able to witness a new one's beginning would be an honour!  
Plus, one day there'll be witch human babies!" Gus smiled.  
"Uh...I don't think you know how that actually works."  
"Come on! We gotta leave this stuff at your place for tomorrow!"  
Gus ran back towards the house as Luz quickly followed.....


	5. Deal

Eda.  
Lilith.  
The two witches.  
The two sisters.  
They stood in front of each other within the dark room.  
King growled at Lilith as he clung onto Eda's dress.  
"What are you doing here!?"   
Eda asked.  
"The same as you." Answered Lilith.  
"....Of course. I should've known."  
Eda held her staff near her.  
She held the small, wooden owl that sat on it close to her, the one that could come alive and become Owlbert.  
"I thought about the possibility of seeing you." Said Lilith. "I hoped we would've searched for the creature at different times."  
"I hoped the same thing."  
Just then, Hern said, "Well, it would be cheaper if you two buy the location from me at the same time."  
"You shut up, lizard." Scolded Eda.  
"He is right, though." Nodded Lilith  
"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"  
"The Face Thief is dangerous. We promised each other we would face it together, in case things went south."  
"....We did. But that was a long time ago. We've changed."  
"Maybe....But that shouldn't change this now. We were a team back then.  
Don't you remember?"  
"Of course I remember!" Yelled Eda. "But you changed!"  
"That doesn't matter. This is important. This affects us both. It would be worse if we let ourselves go at it alone."  
"Hey! She won't be alone! She's got me!" Yelled King.  
"....She might as well be alone."  
"Wait! How do we know you won't just turn us in to the Emperor's Coven right after!?"  
"He's right! I can't trust you...not anymore." Sighed Eda.  
"Eda! Don't you remember what will happen if we don't pay our debt!?"  
"Of course I do! I'm not stupid! But I would rather face it alone than go with you!"  
".....Eda, we're still sisters."  
"Sometimes I doubt that."  
Lilith took a step back.  
She looked shocked.  
Shocked and hurt.  
Eda felt bad after saying that.  
But she couldn't lie to herself.  
What she said was true.

"Well, well, well." Began Hern. "It seems that you will have to go with your sister, Eda."  
"You're taking her side!?" Eda asked.  
"I've seen what the Face Thief can do.  
I almost fell for one of its tricks. If you wish to repay your debt and survive, you will have to work together.  
However, it seems that will be hard for you two."  
The two sisters turned away from Hern and to each other.  
"Although, I can sweeten the deal for you, old friend."  
"What do you mean?" Both sisters asked at the same time.  
Hern smiled as he said, "It sure would be a shame if the Emperor's Coven found out that their poster lady was spotted sneaking around."  
Hern then showed his scroll phone, displaying a picture of Lilith standing in that room.  
"Give me that!" Lilith yelled.  
She prepared to attack until Eda suddenly ran in front of Hern.  
King laughed maniacally as he said,  
"Yes! Take that!"  
"Let me just send the image to you so you can save it." Said Hern.  
"Send it? How?" Asked Eda.  
"...You don't have a phone?...And you say I'm old." Hern chuckled as he tapped the scroll phone, magically creating a physical copy, and handing it to Eda.  
Lilith sighed as she said, "So, can we work together now?"  
Eda thought for a moment.  
"...Fine. I guess you're right. We made the deal together so now we have deal with it together."  
Lilith couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you, sister."  
"...Sure."  
Eda then turned to Hern as she said, "Give us the map, slithery."  
Hern then said, "That would be fifty snails. Normally it's seventy, but I'll make a deal, just for you Eda."  
"Yeah, yeah, enough of the flattery. Just do your thing."

With a chuckle from Hern, he left from his desk as he passed Eda, King, and Lilith. He reached a small mat on the ground that was against a wall.  
He crossed his legs as he sat in a meditation pose.  
With a deep breath, Hern closed his eyes and began to focus.  
"Uh, what is he doing?" King whispered to Eda.  
"He's tracking. That's how it works. He places a track on something and then can find them whenever he wants." Eda explained.  
Suddenly, Hern opened his eyes as they glowed a bright white.  
The three others took a step back.  
Then, the glowing stopped.  
Hern stood as he said, "The Darkest Forest. I'll make you a map."  
He then grabbed a map from nearby and wrote on it.  
Eda quickly gave Hern golden coins as he have her the map.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"The thanks goes to you. And good luck as well.... You'll need it."  
"Ominous." Noted King.  
Lilith turned to Eda as she said,  
"I know you don't want to trust me.  
But we have to trust each other, just this once. Tomorrow, meet me by the entrance of the forest. We'll go in together and deal with this."  
Eda nodded.  
"Fine. Just remember, don't try anything."  
"Yeah!" Yelled King. "We'll make you regret it!"  
With a nod from Lilith, she put her hood back on and left through the door Eda came in.  
Eda turned to Hern as she said,  
"I don't know how I'm going to be able to work with her...."  
"Well sometimes, the past has to be put behind you, for the better."  
Eda thought for a moment.  
She knew they were right.  
She and Lilith would have to work together if they wanted to survive their soon to happen encounter.  
They would have to work as one, just like the old times.  
But could she?  
Could the two move past their old grudges and be sisters once more?  
They had to.  
"....For the better."


	6. The Next Day

The next day came.  
After school, Gus ran to the Owl House to meet up with Luz.  
At the same time, Eda and King prepared for their quest.

Eda and King stood in Eda's room.  
"Alright." Said King. "Do we have everything?"  
"Let's see." Began Eda. "Staff?"  
She put out her hand as her staff flew towards her. "Check! Now, map?"  
King held up the paper map.  
"Check!" He yelled.  
"Good! There's only one more thing we need now."  
"The most important thing!"  
"Yes. We need the-"  
"Me!"  
"....Well, besides you, we need the payment." Eda said as she approached a small chest. Opening it, she pulled out what looked to be a wooden mask modeled after herself.  
"...Creepy." Said King.  
"First of all, my face is beautiful, even if it's in the form of a creepy mask. Secondly, The Theft likes faces, any kind. It needs a face as payment."  
"Why haven't I heard of this demon? I have records of every demon imaginable!"  
"Even personal?"  
"Yes! Especially the personal type." King said in a serious tone.  
"Strange. Maybe you've just never ran into them before. You'll probably get a good look today."  
"I shall! Now, let's go!"  
Just then, the sound of breaking glass was heard from downstairs.  
With a sigh, Eda said, "Let me make sure Luz and her friend don't destroy the place before we can even leave first." Eda then headed downstairs.

"What are you two doing?" Eda asked as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There, she saw the change that had occurred to the house.  
The lights were dimmed.  
Lit candles filled the place. The main room's couch was filled with small pillows. Looking to the kitchen, Eda saw the table in the kitchen had been covered by a fancy looking table cloth and a flower vase. She soon spotted Luz and Gus hurrying to sweep up a broken glass cup from the ground.  
Luz spotted Eda and nervously laughed. "Hey Eda! We were just-"  
"Destroying my house?" Eda raised an eyebrow.  
"N-not at all, miss owl lady!" Said Gus. Suddenly. another glass fell and broke. "Oops..."  
"You know, I'm starting to regret letting you two set this date up."  
"What!?" Yelled Luz. "But- but-"  
"Ha! I'm just messing with ya. Here, let me fix that." Eda said as she casted a spell, causing the broken glass to reconstruct into two glass cups. The glasses then floated to the table.  
"If you and that other girl want to party later, I got some wines in the cellar."  
"Eda!" Luz said, shocked. "We're too young for that!"  
"I know, I know, I was joking. I know you're like, what? five?"  
"Not even close."  
"Whatever. Anyways, you and Amity have fun. I hope it goes well. Also, other kid!"  
"I'm Gus." Informed Gus.  
"Gun? Whatever, just try not to get in the way."  
"I'll try not to!" Gus smiled.  
"Me and King have to go now. Speaking of King, where is that little rascal?"

Upstairs, King walked through the halls as he called out, "Eda!?' He then slightly opened the door to a room as he asked, "You in there?"  
He spotted Hooty, who had entered using an open window, at a table with a lit candle in its middle. On the other side of it, was a large piece of paper with a life sized drawing of King on it.  
"So..." Said Hooty. "You come here often? Wink, wink, hoot, hoot."  
The paper said nothing.  
"Haha! King, you're such a kidder!"  
King slowly backed away from the door and closed it.....

Eda waited by the front door.  
She soon spotted King walking down the stairs. He held the Eda mask.  
"Took you long enough." Said Eda.  
"You don't know what I just went through. I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks." King growled.  
"Uh...okay? Anyways, let's go. We have to meet with...her."  
From the kitchen, Luz spotted King and the mask he held.  
"What's that?" She asked as she walked away from the kitchen.  
"An ugly mask!" King said as he held the mask to his face.  
"It's not ugly!" Eda said as she grabbed the mask from King. "Me and King need to go somewhere with it."  
"We're going to repay a demon!"  
King yelled.  
"King!" Scolded Eda.  
"What? The kid already knows about that kinda stuff."  
"A demon?" Asked Luz. "Are you going to need any help?"  
"...No. We'll be fine. We have some help already, anyways. Plus, you have to stay here for your hot date." Eda smiled and winked.  
"Alright. Stay safe."  
With a nod, Eda and King walked out of the door and left, leaving Luz and Gus in the house....


	7. Practicing

Luz and Gus sat patiently on the couch. Luz bounced in place from both excitement and worry.  
"Do you think she'll like this?"  
Luz asked. "Does it look fancy enough? Does it look too fancy?  
Is she going to like the food!?  
What if it's too hot? Too cold?"  
Luz stood as she began to run around.  
"Luz! Luz! Calm down! She's going to love it!... Probably?" Gus shrugged.  
"What do you mean probably!?"  
Gus stood as he placed his hand on Luz's shoulder.  
"Wait! Just calm down! Alright?"  
Luz sighed. "Okay... You're right. I'm freaking out too much. I need to be cool for when Amity gets here. I just need to calm down...I need to cool down. Cool down!"

She grabbed a notepad and a pencil and sat on the ground near the couch.  
Gus looked over and watched.  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked.  
"Practicing my ice spells calms me."  
Luz then proceeded to draw a small circle onto one of the papers in the notepad. She then tapped the middle of the circle as a small pillar of ice magically grew out of it.  
"Cool." Said Gus. "Literally!"  
"That isn't the only cool part of it."  
Luz placed the notepad with the ice on her lap as she placed her hands around the small shape.  
She began to move her hands around the pillar as it began to slowly change.  
She was shaping the ice.  
"I found out that this isn't normal ice. It's, well, magic! I can shape it a bit!"  
"All element magic can be shaped by the one who summoned it!" Gus nodded.  
Luz took a deep breath as she continued shaping the ice.

"Gus, do you really think she'll like this? Do you think she could like...me?  
I mean, I'm just little ol' Luz Noceda.  
I'm no one special...."  
Gus smiled as he said,  
"Luz, you're joking, right? No one special? You're Luz! Of course you're special! You're amazing!"  
"You're just saying that."  
"Maybe you don't believe me. But, don't forget, you made friends with one of our school's biggest bullies. And if she's already your friend, she could be so much more. Who knows?"  
Luz couldn't help but smile.  
"Thanks....I do want to try. Hopefully, even if she doesn't like me that way, we can still be friends."  
"Amity would be crazy to not want you as a friend."  
Gus then looked to the small ice Luz was shaping as he said, "Aww!"  
"What?" Luz looked to see she had made a small ice heart.  
"Oh..." Luz blushed.  
Just then, the doorbell rang, which was actually just Hooty yelling,  
"Luz! Amity's here! Hoot hoot!"

"Dios mio!" Luz yelled as she stood.  
The small ice heart quickly melted onto the ground.  
"Do I look okay?" Luz turned to Gus.  
"How's my hair? Are my clothes clean enough? There's no stains, are there?  
Do I look nice? I don't have any pimples, do I?"  
"Luz! Luz!" Gus grabbed Luz's shoulders, stopping her from moving.  
"You look like...Luz."  
"....Is that bad?"  
"No! It's great!"  
"Are you sure? It sounds like that's a bad thing."  
"Luz, it's going to be fine. You look amazing." Gus smiled warmly.  
"....Thank you." Luz smiled back.  
"Oh! That reminds me! I gotta change!" Gus said as he ran off.  
Turning to the door, Luz headed towards it as she took a deep breath.  
"Okay, you can do this."  
Luz told herself as she grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

At the other side, was Amity, who wore a black dress.  
Luz stared at her for a moment, mouth open.  
"Woah." Luz whispered.  
"Hey, Luz." Amity smiled.  
"H-hey."  
"Um, that other kid told me to dress a little nicer than I usually do for today. I just decided to put on my normal dress. Is it not enough?"  
"No! No, it's fine. Actually, I feel a little under dressed." Luz chuckled.  
"You still look nice."  
"Thanks...."  
Just then, Gus re-entered the room now wearing a shirt with a design on it that looked to be of a tuxedo.  
"Good evening, ladies." He smiled.  
Amity raised an eyebrow as she asked,  
"What's he doing here... again? And what is he wearing?"  
"He....just wanted to help out a little. We decided to decorate a bit."  
"And I will be your server for tonight's dinner."  
"Dinner? Didn't know you were doing that."  
"We don't have to if you don't want to." Assured Luz.  
"Well, I haven't really eaten in a while. Dinner sounds nice."  
"Perfect!" Said Gus. "I'll show you to your table."  
Gus then led the way towards the kitchen. Luz and Amity followed.  
Luz turned to Amity as she said,  
"You look....very nice."  
"Oh... Thanks." Smiled Amity.

Luz couldn't help but stare at Amity as they walked to the kitchen table.  
Amity was stunning to Luz.  
She was beautiful.  
Luz wanted to tell her how beautiful she really was.  
But she couldn't.  
Amity would probably get weirded out that a random human was telling her she was beautiful.  
It would ruin their friendship.  
Luz didn't want to risk it.  
Not yet.  
"You'll get your chance." Luz whispered to herself.  
"What was that?" Amity asked.  
"Nothing!"  
"Oh... Alright?"  
Luz took a deep breath.  
She reassured herself.  
She would get her chance.....


	8. Sisters

Eda and King walked through the forest of trees away from their home.  
Eda held onto the wooden mask.  
She sighed deeply.  
King, who was walking along side her, looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's Lilith....or maybe it's me. I don't know. I want to be mad at her but I don't know if I really can be."  
"Well, she did kind of abandon you."  
"....I guess. I don't know if I've ever told you but when me and her were still in school, she was always the top of her class. She was the smart one.  
The one that all the boys liked.  
She was as popular as she could get.  
But yet....She never forgot about me."  
Eda looked to the ground.  
"Yeah...she never did. She would always make time for me. She would stay by my side. She cared about me more than anyone else ever did...."  
Eda began to choke up as she said,  
"That's why it hurt so much when she left. When she chose the Emperor's Coven over everyone else. She didn't even say goodbye. And yet she says she cares for me. She doesn't. She just wants to capture me and appease those higher up snobs. She left me in the dust....all for those stupid covens.  
That's why I've always hated them.  
Because they tear people apart."  
Eda felt as if she could cry any moment. But she held back.  
Suddenly, she felt something.  
She looked down to see King, hugging her legs. He then let go as he said,  
"Don't you dare mention this to anyone. Now let's get this over with."  
Eda smiled and nodded as the two continued.

Soon, they reached it.  
An entrance to another part of the forest. Where the trees became darker and blocked off any light from the rising moon. The part of the forest that was even deeper and more dangerous than any other part.  
The part that could be described as creepy, even for this world's standards.  
The dark forest.  
"Here it is, King." Said Eda. "Where creatures come in, and don't come back out."  
"Spooky." Noted King.  
"Very."  
Just then, another voice was heard saying, "Hello sister."  
Eda turned to see Lilith.  
She held a staff, similar to Eda's except all white.  
"Hello."  
"Do you have the payment?"  
Eda showed the mask and the map.  
"Good. Lead the way. But be careful, no one really knows what's in there."  
With a nod, Eda led the way into the dark part of the forest. Lilith soon followed and King stayed behind the two, watching the three's backs.  
The darkness was closing in.  
Night was near.

As they walked, Lilith began to recall some old memories.  
"You know, sister," Began Lilith. "It has been a while since we've worked together like this. Remember when we used to run into trouble? I tried to stop you but you couldn't help it."  
Lilith smiled.  
"I know, sister. I don't need to be reminded of how I always messed everything up."  
"I was only remembering the good times, Edalyn. They were fun."  
Eda thought for a moment. Those were fun times. Seeing the anger of Lilith's face when she got them into trouble once again and how she would eventually forgive Eda.  
It was nice to remember.  
"They were. But they're over."  
"Edalyn, you're right. But they can happen again. We can be together again! You don't have to hide anymore! You don't have to distance yourself anymore."  
"Are you really saying I was the one that distanced myself? Let me guess, you think I'm the one who abandoned you. Now that's real funny!"  
"I didn't say that-"  
"You don't have to! We're not talking about this anymore."

The three stayed quiet for a moment.  
Lilith wanted to speak with her sister. But Eda wasn't listening, she wouldn't talk. At least, not about their past.   
"So, Edalyn, how has your student been?" Lilith asked.  
"Why do you want to know about her?" Eda wondered, suspicious.  
"I just want to know how her studies are going."  
"They're fine. She has already learned an ice spell."  
"Swell! Will she learn the other elements soon?"  
"We're planning to. Although, I'm not too sure how I'm going to do it. Anyways,....How's your student?"  
"She is swell. I've heard from her siblings that she sometimes meets up with your student. I wonder what they do."  
"Well, I'm not too sure. But I think you should prepare for Luz's family to become a part of Amity's."  
Lilith's eyes widened as realization hit her. "You mean..."  
"Yeah, sis, like that!"  
"Huh....Amity could've done better." Lilith whispered to herself.  
"What was that?"  
"I said I'm...very happy for them." Lilith nervously smiled.  
"Yeah, sure you did." Said King.  
"Honestly, I kinda like that kid." Added Eda. "She's a little cold but Luz seems to be getting to her."  
Lilith chuckled as she said, "Yeah, she is. You know, she reminds me of you when you were young. Of course, she does her schoolwork, which you never did but still."  
Eda chuckled as well.  
"Because the schoolwork was boring!"  
"You would've rather stare at the cute boys in the class than your work." Lilith smiled.  
"I did not!....Not all the time."  
The two laughed.  
King then asked, "How many ex's did she have back then?"  
"As many as she does now." Said Lilith.  
"Ha! I knew it!" King laughed.  
"I don't have that many!" Eda said.  
"She totally does!"  
"Well, maybe. But it isn't my fault that guys and gals keep falling for me. Neither is it my fault that I'm just a heartbreaker." Eda smirked.  
"She just can't commit." Added Lilith.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Just....You were always bad at keeping to one thing."  
Eda stopped in place as she turned to Lilith and said, "Is that a jab at how I couldn't choose a coven!?"  
"No, no, not at all. However, you thinking that I meant it that way might just prove that statement correct."  
Eda clenched her fist. "Well at least I didn't abandon my own dysfunctional family!"  
Lilith took a step back from surprise. "I....I didn't mean-"

Suddenly, a loud growl came from behind Eda.  
King yelped as he ran to her.  
Everyone turned to see rustling trees and bushes.  
Something or someone was in them.  
Eda looked to the map as she only said, "We're here......"


	9. Dating Start!

Luz and Amity now sat at the kitchen's table, facing each other.  
Amity seemed almost confused at the candles and decorations.  
She began to think if this really was a date. She didn't know how to feel about that just yet. She liked Luz but loved her? Well...Luz was pretty cute.  
She could be dumb at times but that just made her cuter. But it wasn't like Amity loved the way Luz would talk about the things she loved. Or how she was so weird. Or how she would always care about everyone else.  
It wasn't like Amity stayed up every night thinking about her.  
But then, Amity realized something.  
It was like that.  
Every time she had went over to the same house she was in at that moment, she had stared at Luz for most of the time. She had smiled to herself every time Luz spoke. She would laugh every time Luz was weird. She realized she did love every little thing about Luz.  
She did love Luz.  
But she wasn't sure if she was ready to say it yet. So she decided she wouldn't, not yet, anyways.  
Amity stared at Luz for a moment as Luz had her head turned somewhere else. And just as Luz turned back towards Amity, Amity looked away.

"Hey, Amity." Luz said, trying to start a conversation. "We tried to fancy up the place a bit. How does it look?"  
"It looks nice." Amity said as she sniffed the air. "Are those candles scented?"  
"Yeah! It was called dark bloom or something like that."  
"The dark bloom flower? Those smell really nice. You know, they say that flower represents a lasting relationship."  
"As in like friends or....?"  
"Well, it depends. It could mean friends, family, or something a little more. Which is why it's actually one of my favorite flowers."  
Luz only smiled and said, "That's nice!...and cute."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!" Luz nervously smiled.  
Just then, Gus brought over two plates of food and placed them on the table.  
"Dinner is served!" Gus smiled.  
The plates were filled with different types of cut vegetables and a large piece of meat.  
"Wow." Said Amity. "You guys cooked this yourselves?"  
"Well, Eda helped us out a bit." Admitted Luz.  
"Oh, good. Because if the griffin meat isn't cooked properly, it's said it could poison you."  
"....That's good to know..." Said Gus with a nervous nod.  
Luz looked to her plate for a moment before whispering, "This is griffin?"  
Amity then said,  
"But I'm sure Eda knew that. She's the one that cooked it, right?"  
"....Yeah! Yeah! Totally! Of course she did!" Gus said. He then leaned to Luz as he asked, "Eda did cook this, right?"  
"....I'm just getting over the fact that this is griffin." Said Luz.  
Gus then moved away as he said,  
"Well, there's no need to worry! Everything was cooked to perfection! So, if I may, I'm going to take my plate and head upstairs so you two can be alone." Gus winked as he grabbed a different plate and left the kitchen, leaving Amity and Luz alone....

Gus ran upstairs and entered a room.  
Sitting on the ground, he then grabbed his phone as he began to watch a live feed of the kitchen.  
Just then, a voice was heard behind him that asked, "Whatcha doing?"  
Gus screamed as he turned around and punched Hooty.  
"Ow! Sheesh! Hoot hoot!" Hooty said as he moved back.  
"Oh! Hooty! Sorry, you scared me."  
"Yeah, I do that a lot. Anyways, why are you spying on Luz?" Hooty asked, tilting his head.  
"What!? I'm not spying on them! I'm helping Luz! We made a deal that I would watch over and try to give her a little push. You know, for if the conversation gets a little stale."  
"I do know! I wanna help!"  
"Uh, I don't think that'll be neces-"  
Before Gus could finish, he was pushed aside as Hooty extended next to him and began watching the feed.  
"Or...you could just do that." Whispered Gus as he accepted the situation and continued watching.

As Luz and Amity ate, little talking had been done. It was awkward, to say the least.   
"So....How have you been?" Luz asked.  
"....Alright....And you?" Amity asked with the same amount of nervousness in her voice.  
"Good....good....the weather is certainly....weather."  
"It is...certainly....weather."  
Gus only stared, dumbfounded by how nervous both Luz and Amity had been to start talking.  
"My gosh, I gotta save this date." He whispered.  
"How are you going to do that?" Hooty asked.  
"I'm just going to text Luz something real quick." Gus then proceeded to message Luz via text.

'Luz! Ya gotta spice it up a bit! Try flirting with her a little!' Gus wrote.

Luz felt her phone vibrate.  
"Uh, excuse for a moment."

'Flirt!? How!? Then she'll know how I feel!' Luz wrote back.

'Idk, say something in your human language. She doesn't know what that means!'

'Alright, fine, I'll do it.'

With a nervous smile, Luz said to Amity, "Amity, eres muy bonita."  
Amity nervously laughed and said,  
"Thank you....?"  
Luz felt immediate regret.  
"I am so stupid." She whispered to herself, not allowing Amity to hear.  
She just wanted to slam her head onto the table out of embarrassment.  
Gus, still watching the feed of the kitchen, felt the same embarrassment.  
"Alright, plan B." He said as he began to text someone else.  
Just then, Amity's phone vibrated.  
"Huh? I thought I told Ed and Em to not text me. Sorry, Luz." She said as she looked to her phone.

'Amity! Look, I know how you feel about Luz. So you gotta flirt with her a little. Give her some compliments!'

'What? How did you get my number?'

'You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that you have to take the chance.'

'How do you know how I feel!? Did Ed and Em tell you!?'

'Wait, you actually do feel that way? Honestly, I was just winging it and hoping you would.'

'I'm so going to kill you later.'

'Yeah, sure, but first you gotta take a chance with Luz!'

'But how!?'

'I don't know! Give her a compliment or something!'

'Okay fine. But you better delete this number or you're dead.'

'Yeah I don't care just make my newest ship reality!'

Amity smiled as she rested her head on her hand and said to Luz,  
"You know, you smell really good."  
Luz was silent for a moment before saying, "Thank you...I use my nose."

Back upstairs, Hooty leaned to Gus as he said, "Wow. That was horrible."  
"This date has barely started and it's already the most awkward thing I've ever seen." Gus said.  
"Even more awkward than you?"  
"....Just by a little."

Back at the kitchen, Luz and Amity stayed silent for a moment.  
Luz soon realized her mistake. Just as she was about to apologize, Amity began to laugh.  
"I'm so sorry!" She laughed. "I've made this so awkward!"  
"You didn't make it awkward, I did!" Luz laughed as well. "I tried to compliment you in a language you don't understand and replied to your compliment with 'I use my nose'. I'm clearly the stupid one here."  
"I guess neither of us were prepared for this...."  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just thought it would have been weird to ask you if you wanted to go on a da- I mean!...Come over for dinner."  
"Why would've it been weird?"  
"I guess since you've barely started coming here just to read a bit, I thought you wouldn't want to come over for something like this."  
"Actually, I like coming over here a lot."  
"Really? I thought you had a giant house and everything."  
"That's the problem...." Amity said as she looked away from Luz.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Luz.  
Amity didn't answer.  
"Amity?....What's wrong?"


	10. Debts

Eda, Lilith, and King now faced towards the darkness of the forest that surrounded them.  
The shadows grew larger as the night engulfed them all. It was almost too dark to see. But still enough.  
Eda held her staff forwards, threatening the creature hidden in the bushes and trees.  
Lilith prepared to cast spells, if needed.  
And King readied to attack. Although, he was unsure if he would even be able to help.  
The darkness moved and shook through the trees in front of the three.  
"Show yourself, creature!" Demanded Lilith.  
Eda moved her finger in a circle motion in front of her as a small flame appeared in her hand, lighting a small space around the three.

From the darkness, a creature emerged. As it pushed through the bushes and into Eda's light, a dark, pitch black, face could be seen. Two, glowing, red eyes pierced into the souls of the three who faced it.  
Suddenly, the face rocketed upwards high above the three as it looked down upon them. Its body was long and huge, like a snake. And on the body, were faces. Hundreds of them. Hundreds of faces that covered it all. Some seemed to witches, some were of other creatures.  
Eda thought she might've even spotted a human face somewhere.  
The faces stared blankly as they laid across the demon's slithering body.  
It didn't seem to have feet as it ended in a tail, also covered by faces.  
The demon's snake like body raised high into the air as two, large, covered arms hung by its side.

Eda steaded her grip on her fire as Lilith and King moved closer to her.  
The three stared up at the creature.  
Eda and Lilith, un-phased.  
King tried to hide his fear.  
The demon looked down with its dark face and glowing eyes that were surrounded by faces of witches and creatures. Then, it began to speak.  
"Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne.  
It has been too long." It said.  
"The Face Thief. It has been a while." Began Eda. "But honestly, I would've preferred not to ever see you again." Eda stared at the red eyes, no visible fear in her face.  
"You two accepted my deal all those years ago. Now, you must pay."  
"Yeah, yeah, we got it right here."  
Eda said as she showed her wooden mask to the demon.  
Immediately, the demon snatched the mask away from Eda.  
"Fantastic." The demon said, holding the small mask in its large hands.  
The Face Thief quickly turned the mask around as they placed it onto their face, covering the darkness of it and only allowing the red glow to pierce through.  
"Yes....yes!" The demon growled.  
Suddenly, the mask on the demon's face began to shift. Magically, it became more organic looking.  
The wood looked more like flesh now.  
The small opening, meant to be a mouth, began to move.  
"Wonderful...." The demon said as the mask's mouth moved as if it was made of flesh. "Another one for my collection. Edalyn and Lilith. You two are free to go now. Your debt has been paid well."  
"Finally." Said Lilith. "Come on, sister. Let's get out out of here."  
"Right behind you." Eda said as her and King began to follow Lilith away from the demon.

However, King stopped in his tracks.  
He turned around to see the demon, still watching the three.  
The face filled creature then looked down towards King as its glowing eyes locked with King's own eyes.  
"Would you wish to make a deal, young demon?" The Face Thief asked.  
King wanted to say no.  
He planned to slowly back away and towards Eda.  
However, he couldn't.  
He couldn't move.  
He only stared ahead.  
He began to mouth the words, "Yes."  
"You fall for my power easily." Said the thieving demon. "You are young and weak. Strange, I thought you called yourself a king."  
King began to move closer to the demon before him.  
Further away, Eda and Lilith walked without noticing King's absence.  
Eda yawned as she said, "Welp, that was a day I'm probably gonna forget soon. Let's get back and pass out until morning, hey King?" She laughed as Lilith chuckled.  
Eda quickly noticed the lack of response from King.  
"....King?"

She then turned around to see it.  
The Face Thief reaching out for King's face. She gasped as she yelled out,  
"King!"  
With a grip on her staff and as the flame in her hands went out, Eda ran towards King and the other demon.  
The Face Thief lowered its masked head to King as it reached out.  
However, the demon was quickly knocked away as Eda slammed her staff into its face.  
King snapped out of his trance as he shook his head and asked, "What!? What's going on!?"  
Lilith ran to King as she explained,  
"The Thief attempted to get you into a deal." She then looked over to see Eda standing in front of the demon.  
"You dare interfere with the work of a demon!?" The Thief roared.  
"I know what you can do. And I won't let you hurt my family." Eda said as she readied to attack again.  
"Your family?....If you will dare to stop me from collecting one family member, then maybe I will have more luck with another one."  
Eda stopped to think for a moment.  
"Another one?" She then realized what the demon meant as she whispered,   
"No, not her. I won't let you!"  
Suddenly, the demon slammed its hands into the ground as a shockwave blasted out, knocking down Eda, Lilith, and King. Then, something began to happen to the demon.

A black energy began to seep out of it and began to build up into another shape. The others looked up from the ground to see what the shape was.  
Another Face Thief.  
Some of the faces from the original demon floated off of their body and onto the new copy, allowing small views of both creature's pitch black bodies. The copy's face was mask less as the original demon kept its Eda mask. Suddenly, the copy quickly slithered past the others and towards the exit of the forest.  
"Where is it going!?" Lilith asked as she quickly stood.  
"To Luz." Growled Eda as she stood and looked towards the original demon, which was left with them.  
"As you die here," Began the Face Thief as it stood high and looked down to Eda. "the human's face will become my own."  
Lilith then yelled, "We must leave now! We must stop it from getting to your student!"  
"No!" Said King. "If we kill this one, then its copy will die as well!"  
Eda created another flame in her open hand as she simply said,  
"Then let's kill ourselves a demon!"


	11. Troubles At Home

Amity looked to Luz.  
She sighed to herself.  
"Luz...I don't always like being at home." She began. "It's just, no one is really ever there. My parents, aren't ever home. And Ed and Em can be pretty...."  
"Annoying?" Asked Luz.  
"Yeah....And even then, those two aren't always at home."  
"But what about your other friends like Boscha?"  
"I don't really hang out with them much....I just....I don't....."  
"You don't want to bother them?"  
Amity nodded in response.  
"I get it." Smiled Luz. "I feel like that sometimes too."  
"You do?....I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling like this. If someone looked at my life compared to so many others, they would say I shouldn't be like this. I mean, I live in a huge house for crying out loud! I'm the top student in my classes. I'm one of the popular kids....I just...I'm sorry."  
Amity sighed as she tried not to look directly at Luz.  
"Amity?" Luz asked as Amity looked up. "If someone has ever told you that, then they are very wrong. Just because you have stuff, doesn't mean you can't have emotions! We all feel like that sometimes. You don't have to be sorry. You're just human- I mean, witch." Luz smiled and nervously laughed.  
"....Thank you, Luz. That...That makes me feel a lot better."  
"Of course, you're my friend."  
"Yeah...friends...Just friends."  
Luz looked to Amity's plate to see it was now empty.  
"You finished? Do you...maybe want to continue reading Azura?" She asked.  
"Sure." Amity smiled as she and Luz stood.

Back upstairs, Gus cheered as he said, "Yes! My advice worked! They're smiling and laughing!"  
"No it didn't" Said Hooty. "Your advice made it awkward."  
"But because of it, Amity began to open up!" Gus noted as Hooty nodded. "Now, we just gotta wait up here until they're done, probably kiss, and eventually have babies in the future." He then put away his scroll phone and laid back on a plush seat.  
"I don't think that's how it works."  
Before either could say anything else, the house suddenly shook.  
"What was that?" Asked Gus. "Should we check on it?"  
"It'll be fine. Hoot hoot."  
Then, it shook again.  
".... Let's go check on them." Gus said as Hooty nodded. Gus ran downstairs as Hooty exited out of the window and re-entered through the front door. The two reached the first floor to see Luz and Amity, looking just as confused.  
"Did you feel that?" Asked Luz. "It was all like shaky and stuff!"  
"That's why we headed down." Explained Gus.  
Amity then asked, "Owl that's actually the house, are you alright? You control this place, right?"  
"I am the house, but I didn't make it shake like that, hoot hoot." Hooty said.  
"Wait....If you didn't do, then it's coming from outside." Amity said as everyone turned to look out the open door....

The house shook again.  
Then again.  
And again.  
As Luz, Amity, Gus, and Hooty looked out the door, they began to notice the shaking trees outside.  
A slamming sound was accompanied with each shake of the ground.  
Almost sounded like something was jumping closer.  
Suddenly, from out of the trees, something jumped out and slammed into the ground.  
The strange, almost snake like shape, looked up and revealed its pitch black face and its glowing eyes.  
The Face Thief.  
Everyone was struck with fear.  
No one could move.  
Then, as quickly as it appeared, the creature rushed towards the house.  
It reshaped itself to become smaller as it jumped through the open door and slammed its fists onto the floor.  
The shockwave knocked Amity, Luz, and Gus down and stunned Hooty.  
Luz slowly stood and looked up.  
Her eyes met the demon's own.  
The Thief seemed to be smaller than it was outside but it was still large and stood as tall as the ceiling.  
"Hello, child." The demon greeted.  
Luz stood silent.  
"Come closer. Let's make a deal. You make me a promise, and I'll give you anything you could want. Money? Power?....Love?"  
Luz only stared at the demon as she slowly walked closer.  
She couldn't control it.  
She couldn't stop herself.  
"Yes human, give it to me and I can give you her love." The demon said.  
Amity looked up from the floor to see Luz in the demon's trance.  
"Luz!" She yelled to no avail.  
Gus stood as he said, "I'll distract it!"  
He then ran towards the demon as he yelled out, "Hey! Too many faces! Look over here!"  
The Face Thief looked over to Gus.  
Suddenly, it was hit by a fireball, which was blasted from Amity.  
The demon was pushed back against a wall from the blast, pushing it away from Luz. Amity then quickly ran to Luz as she said, "Luz! Luz!"  
Luz snapped out of the trance as she looked to Amity and asked, "Amity? What happened?"  
"That thing!" Amity said as she pointed to the demon, who was straightening itself up after the attack.  
"Why is everyone messing with my deals today!?" The Thief asked in rage.  
Gus stood near Luz and Amity as he said, "Because we aren't gonna let you hurt her!"  
The demon growled and prepared to attack as it said, "Then I'll just have to rip her face off her dead body!"


	12. Fight With A Demon

Suddenly, the demon swung an arm towards the three.  
With a scream, they ducked down as the arm passed over them and slammed into a wall, causing multiple objects to fall onto the ground.  
Then, it tried to slam its other arm onto the three.  
"Move!" Yelled Amity as they jumped out of the way and the demon slammed into the now empty spot.  
"Hey you!" Amity screamed, causing the Thief to look her way.  
"Take this!" Amity casted a spell, causing a small flame to float in front of her. She then began throwing punches into the air as the fire became fireballs and flew towards the demon, hitting it.  
The demon roared in pain as it was hit. Suddenly, a pillar of ice grew from the ground and knocked the demon in its jaw, pushing it back slightly but not hurting it much. The creature and Amity looked to see Luz, who had casted the ice spell, on the ground right under the demon.  
With a roar, the demon slammed Luz into a wall.  
"Luz!" Amity yelled.  
With a heart and face filled with anger, Amity casted another spell as a wall of fire appeared.  
She pushed her arms forwards as the wall blasted towards the demon.  
However, she only saw the demon pushing through the fire as it leaped towards Amity.....

Back in the forest, Eda casted a translucent, blue shield around herself as the demon she fought slammed its hands into it.  
The Face Thief pushed onto Eda, sliding her feet across the ground and pushing her backwards. Suddenly, a beam of energy slammed into the creature, knocking it down.  
Lilith smiled as she prepared another attack. Eda put down her shield as she said to Lilith, "Took ya long enough."  
"You could at least say thank you."  
"I didn't need the help."  
Suddenly, the Face Thief swung its arm into Eda and Lilith, knocking both away. King ran and latched onto the demon as he yelled, "Get away from them!"  
The demon simply laughed as it grabbed King.  
"You are no king. You're weak. You're banished. You're the king of nothing!"  
It then slammed King into a nearby tree. Eda, spotting the attack, growled as she stood and said, "That's it!"  
Eda let go of her staff, causing it to float aside her, as she casted two fire spells at the same time. The beams of fire blasted towards the demon.  
However, they were suddenly blocked. As the fire died down, Eda saw what had stopped them.  
Two floating faces had unattached from the demon's body and took the fire blast. The faces quickly floated back onto the body of the demon as it launched towards Eda....

Within the house, as the demon neared Amity, she was struck with terror. However, something stopped the demon and pulled it back.  
Amity looked to see Hooty had wrapped himself around the tail of the demon.  
"No need to fear, Hooty is here! Hoot hoot!" Hooty said as he dragged the demon away and knocked it into a wall, causing the demon to knock down the couch and leave scratch marks on it. The Face Thief reached back and dug its fingers into Hooty, causing him to yelp and let go. The creature rebalanced itself and looked around. It soon spotted Gus, who yelled out, "Try to catch me if you can!" Gus then created a small circle midair and pushed his arms outwards. Suddenly, multiple copies of himself appeared. The copies began to run around the demon as it attempted to smash them. However, the copies only poofed into smoke once an attack hit them.  
As almost all the copies were gone, the demon swung its arm to poof them all. However, one wasn't a copy.  
The arm slammed into Gus and knocked him into a wall.  
Just then, the demons heard a sloshing sound of sorts. It turned to see two large, purple creatures made of some kind of runny liquid.  
Abominations.  
Amity stood behind the two creatures as she pointed cowards and said, "Attack!"  
The two abominations ran towards the demon and attempted to attack.  
However, the demon only chuckled as four of the faces on its body flew out and towards Amity.  
Two of them smashed into the abominations, destroying them, while the other two flew to Amity.  
The two faces pushed Amity back against a wall by her arms.  
Amity struggled to move.  
However, she couldn't escape as the faces only pushed her arms harder onto the wall.  
The demon slithered towards Amity as it grabbed her and pushed her up the wall. The demon's and Amity's faces met as the demon said,  
"I will not allow myself to leave her without anything. So I'll just have to take your face!"

Nearby, Luz struggled to stand.  
She figured she might've broken a few bones. Everything hurt. She wanted to fall down and give up.  
But then....she heard Amity.  
Amity yelled in pain as the demon slammed her against the wall.  
Something woke in Luz.  
"Amity!" She yelled.  
She looked to the demon.  
Anger filled her face and voice as she screamed, "No! Stop it!"  
The demon turned to Luz.  
It then dropped Amity as it prepared to attack. Luz took a step back in fear.  
But then, she looked to the hurt Amity and rage refilled her.  
Luz looked to her side to see a large sword had fallen to the ground from the wall. She picked it up as she looked back to the demon.  
"You are but a meer human." Taunted The Face Thief. "You have no power."  
"Maybe not..." Admitted Luz.  
Luz gripped the sword tightly as she prepared to attack and simply said, "But I won't stay silent as you hurt my friends!"  
Both creatures ran for each other.  
The human and the demon....


	13. The Victor

Within the dark forest, more faces floated off of the demon and attacked.  
One, that was only a large mouth, floated around Lilith, spitting fire at her. Lilith swung her staff in a circle on the ground, casting a spell which created a shield around herself, blocking the fire. The face then spit out a large fire ball. The fire broke through the shield and threw Lilith back onto the ground. She was suddenly grabbed by the Face Thief and raised above the ground.  
"I shall take all of your faces!" The demon taunted as it held Lilith to its glowing eyes.  
Lilith couldn't do anything as the demon tightened its grip on her body.  
Nearby, two lizard like faces snapped at King.  
"Hey! Stop it! No touching there!" King yelled, trying to swat them away.  
The two faces snapped onto King's arms and lifted him from the ground.  
They brought him over to the demon and dropped him into its grasp.  
"The emperor's head witch and the traitor of demons. Both of your faces will be an excellent addition to my collection." The demon chuckled.  
Just then, the demon and its prisoners heard Eda yell out, "Oh no you don't!"

Eda stood further away.  
She gripped her staff as she said,  
"I won't let you!"  
"You are but a meer witch." Said the demon. "You know nothing of my power. You know nothing of the demon world! This is bigger than any of you!"  
"No....I am Eda the owl lady. I am the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles! And I will not let you hurt any of my family! Not my kid, not my closest friend, and not my sister!"  
The demon, still holding Lilith and King, growled as it charged towards Eda. With a smirk, Eda held her ground and swung her staff around herself. Right as the demon reached her, Eda suddenly disappeared.  
The Thief stopped, confused.  
Eda then reappeared behind the demon, near its tail.  
"Come on, Owlbert, distract it."  
Eda said as the wooden owl on her staff came to life and flew towards the demon. Owlbert began flying around the demon's face. The Face Thief swung its arms around, attempting to hit Owlbert. As the demon was distracted, Eda teleported onto the arm where it held King.  
"Eda!" King smiled.  
Eda slammed the bottom of her staff into the demon's arm. The demon roared in pain as it dropped King.  
It turned to attack Eda, who was still on its arm, until Owlbert flew by and slashed at its eyes. With another roar, the demon dropped Lilith.  
Eda teleported onto the ground next to Lilith and King. Owlbert flew back onto Eda's staff.  
Eda, Lilith, and King looked to the demon, ready to fight.  
"Let's end this, sister." Lilith said.  
"Together." Eda nodded.  
The three charged forwards as the demon launched itself to them...

As the demon got closer to Luz, she rolled out of the way and slashed her sword at its side. The demon roared as it turned and attempted to slam down its arm. However, Luz dodged and slashed the arm once it was on the ground. Before the demon could attempt to attack again, it was hit by a fire ball. The demon and Luz turned to see a weak looking Amity struggling to stand as she casted spells. The demon prepared to attack. However, Hooty stretched by and slammed himself into the demon.  
"Take this! Hoot hoot!"  
Suddenly, multiple copies of Gus jumped onto the demon and attacked.  
Attacks came from all sides from Hooty, Gus, Amity, and Luz.  
The demon attempted to attack back.  
However, they were only dodged as Amity continued firing blasts, Luz continued slashing, Hooty continued to slam himself, and Gus' illusions gripped onto the demon.

The forest was no different for the other demon. Attacks came at it from all sides from Eda, Lilith, King, and Owlbert. Eda and Lilith ran around the demon, casting different spells to attack. King jumped onto it and slashed at its face. And Owlbert flew by, distracting it.

In both locations, to both demons, attacks kept coming.  
In the house, Hooty kept passing by and slamming.   
In the forest, Owlbert pecked at the demon.  
Gus and his illusions climbed onto the demon as they attacked and annoyed.  
King yelled as he scratched at the eyes of his enemy.  
Amity sent both fire and abominations to attack.  
Lilith fired at it from all directions.  
Eda sent a barrage of attacks as she teleported around the demon, dodging swings from its arms.  
And lastly, Luz slashed her sword at the sides of the demon as she rolled out of the way of its attacks.

The demon was getting weaker.  
With each attack to it, the faces around its body began to crack and break. With its dwindling collection and its power draining, it was almost too much for The Face Thief.  
Almost.  
As both teams ran to attack it, both demons in both locations immediately roared as they slammed the ground.  
All the remaining faces on it yelled out as a wave of force threw everyone else back. Suddenly, the faces all flew outwards from the demons as they grabbed onto Eda, King, and Lilith in the forest, and Gus, Amity, and Hooty in the house. None of them could move as the faces bit onto them and held them in place where they stood.  
Luz was thrown back into a wall as many small objects fell onto her.  
In the forest, the three struggled to move as the faces pulled them back from moving.  
In the house, the demon laughed as the two faces that grabbed onto Amity's arms dragged her to it.  
"Your face will be first!" Said the demon as it grabbed onto Amity.  
Amity attempted to move, but she couldn't. She could only yell out,  
"Luz!"  
In that moment, Luz opened her eyes.  
Everything ached.  
She definitely broke a few bones.  
Looking to her side, she spotted her sword. However, it was broken.  
Only the sword's hilt was left.  
She couldn't think of anything else to do. She was useless. There was nothing she could do to help.  
She then heard Amity yell again.  
"Luz! Help!"  
Luz couldn't stand there and do nothing. She had to do something.  
But she couldn't.  
She was just a human.  
As Luz felt a tear from pain run down her cheek, she realized something.  
She wasn't just a human.  
She was Luz.  
A human witch.  
She lifted the tear off of her face as she placed it onto the sword and used the liquid to draw a spell circle....

The demon lifted its other hand as it reached towards Amity. It covered her face as Amity began to yell out.  
"Get away!" She screamed.  
But the Thief didn't listen.  
Just then, it heard something.  
"Get away from her!"  
Luz yelled.  
The demon growled in anger as it turned to see her.  
"What do you want!?"  
"I want you to get away from her!  
I won't let you hurt her!"  
"Then make me stop!" The demon threw Amity into a wall, letting her fall back onto the ground.  
"Amity!" Luz said. "You're going to pay for that!" She then quickly revealed her weapon. A sword made of ice.  
With a yell, Luz ran towards the demon as it charged to her as well.  
The demon jumped into the air.  
As the two neared, Luz steadied her sword and threw it at the Face Thief.  
She rolled out of the way as the demon fell onto the ground.  
Suddenly, the faces let go of everyone.

Eda stared at the demon, confused.  
Within the forest, the demon only stood still. The faces had let go of everyone and began to disintegrate into dust.  
"What's going on?" Asked Lilith.  
"Someone has killed the copy." Answered King as he stood.  
"....Did...Did Luz?" Eda asked, not sure how to feel.

Amity stood from the ground.  
She saw Luz, standing silently.  
Luz only stared forwards.  
Not sure what to think of feel.  
The demon loomed over her.  
However, it didn't do anything.  
Then, Amity saw it.  
Lodged into its chest, was a sword.  
Gus walked to Amity as he asked,  
"What happened?"  
"....She did it." Amity answered, also unsure how to feel.

Within both the forest and the house, both teams stood silent as they watched the demon, unsure what to do now. The faces that once held them began to crumble into dust.  
The demon, both its original and its copy, began to speak.  
"The human has done it. She has killed a demon....Congratulations to her." It said.  
"Oh no....kid." Eda whispered.  
"Congratulations, for she has become an enemy of demons."  
"....This is bad, really bad." Lilith said.  
"What do you mean?" Eda asked, panic growing in her voice.  
".....A curse."  
"She won't have long to live. For soon, the five demon gods will come for your world. The Boiling Isles will be no more. They will be the demon's world now. Welcome, to your curse."  
Suddenly, the Face Thief became dust.  
The black dust flew out of the house's door and out of the forest, out of sight of everyone.....

At the house, Luz turned to Amity.  
"I...I didn't mean to..." Luz said.  
"We know you didn't." Assured Amity.  
Luz then ran to hug Amity.  
Amity stood silent for a moment before saying, "It's alright. Don't worry. Come on, let's clean this place up before Eda comes."

Within the dark forest, Eda, Lilith, and King stood.  
"....She did it." Whispered Eda.  
"Yes...You know what you're going to have to do." Said Lilith.  
"I don't know if I can."  
"You'll have to. If you need... I'll be there to help."  
"....Thank you."  
"Of course. Now, I have to go."  
"See you around."  
"Thank you, Edalyn. And you too, King of Demons."  
"...Yeah...King." King said, unsure.  
Lilith readied her white staff as she boarded it. However, she didn't fly off just yet. She turned to Eda as she asked, "Edalyn, did you mean that? When you called me sister?"  
Eda thought for a moment.  
"I'm...not sure. Not yet."  
Lilith nodded, understanding.  
She then flew away on her staff.  
King yawned.  
"Come on," Began Eda. "Let's head back and rest. We're gonna need it."

At the house, after a while of cleaning, it seemed to be mostly the same as before. Most objects were back onto their walls. Some, however, broken.  
The couch was back standing. Although, scratch marks remained.  
It was as clean as it could be.  
Hooty yawned as he said, "I'm going to sleep, hoot hoot." He then unstretched back into the door as it closed and he feel asleep.  
"You know what?" Asked Gus. "I'm sleeping too." He said as he fell onto a small pile of pillows on the ground.  
"Good night, Gus." Luz smiled.  
She then looked to Amity, who looked very tired as well.  
She felt bad.  
"Amity....I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Asked Amity.  
"For everything! First I don't even tell you about this da- I mean, dinner, then I make it really awkward! Then, a monster attacks and you get hurt!  
I'm so, so sorry! I didn't think it could go so wrong....Ever since I first came here, I've only been hurting you.  
Maybe it'll be better if aren't my friend anymore."  
Amity sighed as she put her hands on Luz's shoulders.  
"Luz, this wasn't your fault. None of this was. And I'm okay, don't worry about me....Also, you haven't been hurting me. You've just made my life a little more exciting....Thank you."  
Amity then proceeded to hug Luz.  
It was a hug Luz didn't want to end.  
But, it had to.  
Luz sighed as she asked,   
"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"  
"Can you keep reading Azura for me?"  
"Of course!"


	14. Back Within The House

Eda and King walked out of the forest, spotting their house.  
Hooty seemed to be asleep.  
Eda walked up as she said,  
"Hooty! Wake up!"  
"H-huh? Hoot hoot?" Hooty opened his eyes. "Eda! King! You're back! There was this crazy-"  
"I know, I know. Let me see the kid!"  
Eda pushed the door open to see a dark house.  
She soon spotted Luz and Amity on the ground, laying next to each other on top of a layer of pillows in front of the torn couch.  
Immediately fearing the worst, Eda ran to Luz as she said, "Kid!? Kid!"  
Luz opened her eyes as she said,  
"Shhh! Amity's asleep!"  
Luz pointed to Amity, who was sound asleep. Eda noticed the two were holding hands.  
"Oh, sorry. I was...I was just worried."  
Eda then sat next to Luz as she asked,  
"So, how was it?"  
"It was great! Well...sorta." Luz smiled.  
"At the beginning, we had dinner. Although, it was a little awkward until Amity began to open up a bit. Then, a demon attacked! It was all like 'Raaah!' and we were like 'Aaah!'. But at the end we-....we defeated it! And after, me and Amity laid down here while I read to her and she fell asleep....holding my hand."  
Luz said as a blush filled her face.  
"So...did you tell her how you feel?" Asked Eda.  
"No...not yet."  
"Well, don't worry, kid. It looks like she's already grown pretty close to you." Eda gave Luz a warm smile.  
"I hope you're right. I really do like her, but I don't know if I'm brave enough to really tell her."  
"Maybe not now. But you will, don't worry about it. Anyways, is she going to need a ride home or...?"  
"She said she texted Ed and Em. She's gonna stay the night."  
"That's fine....But what about him?"  
Eda asked as she gestured to Gus, who was asleep a few feet away.  
"I don't know." Luz shrugged with her free arm. "Guess he's staying also."  
"Fine. But don't expect me to make breakfast for all of you tomorrow."

Nearby, Hooty looked at some of the pillows on the ground as he said,  
"Those look pretty comfy. I'm just gonna...try them out." He then stretched himself onto the ground and on some pillows.  
Just then, King, with half closed eyes, walked through the door as he said, "I'm so tired so whatever I bump into first is what I'm sleeping on." He then proceeded to bump into Hooty.  
"....Maybe I'll go back on my previous statement."  
"You said you'll sleep on whatever you bump into first. So...get to it, hoot hoot!" Hooty said, smugly.  
"....Fine!" King said as he threw himself onto the grounded Hooty. "You know...you're actually pretty fluffy." The two then quickly fell asleep.

Eda and Luz chuckled to themselves as they watched.  
"He's so cute!" Luz smiled. "So little for a king of demons! Wait...demons! Yeah! We got attacked!"  
"I know...." Eda said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I might've accidentally caused it. I'm really sorry." Eda sighed.  
"Oh...Well, it's fine now. There's nothing to worry about, we dealt with it." Smiled Luz.  
However, it soon faded as she noticed Eda. She looked...worried.  
"Eda? What's wrong?"  
"Kid, I think we're going to get involved in something bigger than any of us."  
Luz stayed silent for a moment.  
She had an idea of what Eda meant.  
"Then we'll be ready for it. All of us."  
Luz then looked to the sleeping Amity next to her. She held her hand tightly as she said, "We'll all stay together, right? We'll help each other?"  
"Of course, kid. I won't ever leave your side. And I think that Amity girl isn't going to either."  
Luz smiled.  
She was unsure of the future.  
But that didn't matter.  
She smiled because of who she had with her right then and there.  
Amity.....

THE END

......................................................................  
................................................................  
..........................................................  
...................................................  
..............................................  
.........................................  
.....................................  
.................................  
............................  
.......................  
...................  
...............  
..........  
....  
..  
.  
"Sister."  
Said Lilith to herself.  
"I'm sorry sister."  
She sat within her own room.  
In front of her, was a mirror.  
And below that, on a table, was a small, flat, round device.  
It suddenly opened to reveal a screen.  
On the screen, a small creature could be seen. She wore white and gold, had red skin, and had dark blue hair that covered her left eye.  
"Greetings, Kikimora." Said Lilith.  
"Greetings to you as well. What information do you have for the emperor today?" The creature asked.  
"Edalyn has...made some new enemies within the deeper demon realm."  
"Interesting."  
"Yes. I don't know where exactly they'll be but I have an idea."  
"We cannot work with ideas, Clawthorne. However, your claims are interesting. Search deeper. Continue your mission.  
Capture the owl lady."  
"Of course." Lilith nodded.  
"Thank you. This news will please the emperor."  
The screen then closed, leaving Lilith alone in the room.  
She sighed to herself.  
She stood from her seat as she said,  
"Edalyn, I know what I'll have to do.   
But I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it....."


End file.
